The object of this study is to examine the response rate of the combination of 5-Flurouracil (5-FU) administered as a loading course followed by weekly bolus therapy, in combination with rIFN-2a given subcutaneously 3 times per week; to determine the toxicity and reversibility of toxicities, duration of survival and duration of response to this treatment on colorectal carcinoma.